cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobias Mertalith
Biography Tobias Mertalith was a mandalorian born on the planet Concord Dawn in the mandalore system as a child Tobias was trained to be in the mandalorian army. At age four he trained even when he was tired and even when he was bleeding he was trained as he trained it helped his skills and relexes. At age ten he join the mandalorian army and was assigned to one of his mentors Corran Shukur and later became his greatest friend. Tobias was assigned to Mirta Meta and was one of her most skilled soldiers in her squad. The War When he was eight-teen he and his squad were put in the war the fought the Death Watch that were attacking villages on planets and slottering innocent people. He, Mirta, and her squad spent month fighting death watch fighting or freedom and to destroy the death watch. Rescue Mission One day Tobias his squad got word that his mentor Corran Shukur and Corran's father were taken hostage. Tobias was searching and area for death watch and he found both of them. Sadly only one of them survived Corran ws the only survivor this memory has haunted Corran since today. Mirta took him in as her soldier in her squad and he has gotten his revenge on death watch and avenged his fathers death. Now Corran has a scar in his past and he is ready to kill any death watch he sees. Betrayal Three years later Tobias join the death watch and he slottered true mandalorians in the wars to gain control of mandalore. He watched the son of Tor Vizsla who was Pre Vizsla lead large forces of death watch. Tobias was a skilled pilot nd fought the space battle fighting of the true mandalorians. They captured true mandalorians and executed them. The Fall of Tobias Mertalith Tobias was killed by his greatest friend Corran Shukur they fought on the surface of their home planet Concord Dawn. Tobias he died with honor for his home he never harmed innocent people. He fought with honor and with what he believed him and it lead him to his death. The return of Tobias Mertalith Corran was upset by killing his best friend who he fought wars with him at his side. Corran learned the the ways of a sith and of a jedi desperate to bring his friend back. He gained enough power and knowledge he brought him back and Tobias left the death watch and fought with the true mandalorians. "VODE AN!" A New Life Years later he left the mandalorian army and went into the coruscant underworld and met his brother Reven they partied, went to cantinas and drank, robbed banks and stores, and and were bounty hunters. Tobias tried to assassinate Xalandra Nova was sent to prison by her command she sent him to death but she made him a deal if her would be on her side she will make a clone of him. Nova later then finished his clone and broke him out of jail on that night he was hiding he seen the most beautiful girl of his life her name was Shilla Whitesaber. Later they were married and Tobias was called to war and later before she left she told him she was pregnant. Tobias promised her he world return. Returning home Reven and Tobias fought in the war for six months and returned to their homes when Tobias returned he ran to his wife and held her close. He told her that there was not much of a war just all they did was stand around and do nothing. Later on he went with Reven they continued to rob banks and cause caos and distruction to the underworld holding there titler as crime lords. Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters